The present invention relates to resource utilization of a system, and more specifically, this invention relates to the management of performance problems of the system as indicated by solving a utilization function for the system during measurement periods.
In computer systems, utilization often refers to a usage of processing resources by a system, or the amount of available resources being utilized to execute a current workload. Actual utilization varies depending on the amount and type of managed computing tasks. Certain tasks may require intense system utilization, while others may require significantly less system utilization, such as may be the case when part of a task is allocated to resources outside of the system. In some cases, utilization may be used to gauge the performance of a system. For example, a heavy utilization with only a few running programs may indicate insufficient power support to a system, or running programs hidden by a system monitor. The latter may be a high indicator of viruses or malware present on the system.